


His Majesty, My King

by deadinsideuwu



Series: He's A Mafia Playboy [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Death, F/M, Love, bdsmrelationship, mafia, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinsideuwu/pseuds/deadinsideuwu
Summary: It's been 20 years since Ace and Camila had Maya, now she's her fathers second in command and soon to be leader of Red Skulls. Little does she know the love of her life or...her heart break is about to walk into her life, will she let down her walls for him or shut him out like everyone else?Can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: He's A Mafia Playboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107413





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Book #2 in the He’s A Mafia Play Boy series.

"Mom!" I ran into the living room to find my mom. "Yes, my love?" I huffed and sat next to her on the couch "Dad won't let me go with him to train because 'I'm highly emotional.' " I used air quotes, it was pissing me off I was 20 years old I know when I can train and when I can't. "Hun I'll talk to him for you." She got up and went to their room and I heard mama and dad shouting, they did this every time they fought because mama is a fierce woman who won't let Papi control me or her. They both walked out of the bedroom and dad stared at me and mama as we smiled. "Let's go ya smart ass." I giggled and went with Papi to the car and we were headed to work.

"Papi, I heard we were getting a new recruit is that true?" He nodded and kept his eyes on the road "His name is Mateo Ramano, he's a damn good fighter for the gang." I nodded and hoped this Mateo guy wasn't a big ass hole, "Can we get coffee for everyone? I'll pay." He giggled and nodded before heading down the street to star bucks. We ordered for everyone and were finally at the main office. I walked up the stairs into the main room where my two uncles Spencer and Luka. "Uncles!" They turned their heads toward me as I set everything down and walked over to them to hug both of them. "Hi Maya, your dad let you come today?" I laughed and handed them a coffee "Mama made sure he let me." They both took the coffees and laughed out loud "Your dad was whipped from day one." I looked over to see Papi walking in "Shut up Luka, you act like Soph doesn't make you do shit all the time." He walked over to us and sat at the meeting table. "Oh shush." That's when someone I didn't know walked in, "Papi, who's this?" Everyone turned their head and looked at the man in the doorway "Mr.Reyes? I'm Mateo, the new recruit." I looked at him he was...hot as fuck. Perfect dimples, tall and skinny but not too masculine, black elegant hair and perfect green eyes they sparkled with dominance and beauty. "Maya!" Papi knocked me out of my thoughts "Uh-yeah sorry, what's up?" Papi laughed along with Mateo, "Show Mateo around the place you'll be training with him for now on." I nodded and signaled for Mateo to follow me "That's my office if you ever need me if you keep walking down this hallway is the place where all the teenage recruits hook up without my Papi knowing." I laugh and so does Mateo as I walk him downstairs to the training room "You don't look like a girl that would be interested in the mafia."

The nerve of that mother fucker. "Excuse me?" He laughed and continued "Most girls aren't interested in this shit." I walked up real close to him and whispered in his ear "I'm not most girls pretty boy." He smirked and nodded "Okay, good to know, I think we should get back to your dad angel." I rolled my eyes "Don't call me that." I walked back upstairs to the meeting room where my dad and Luka were doing paperwork, "Hey guys could I do paperwork with you guys?" They both muttered a 'yes' and I sat down and started writing. "Mi amore you have to go train." I whined and looked up at him "But papiiii, Mateo is a jack ass." He gave me a stern look and I huffed and groaned before standing up and going downstairs where Mateo was, "Time to train jack ass." He laughed already being in training gear a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt I couldn't help but look at his chest, yes I know, I'm a weirdo shut up. "Hey Angel, you got a bit of drool on your chin." I rolled my eyes before taking off my shirt to reveal my sports bra and take off my pants to reveal my shorts, and I put my brown hair in a ponytail. "Bring it on jack ass."

We trained for about 4 hours hitting and boxing and shooting, at this point I was sweating and so was Mateo "We can wrap up, for now, my dad may invite you to dinner he does for all the new recruits see you later jack ass." I got my dad ready to go home and I ran upstairs to take a shower and call my best friend Madi. "He's a total jack ass, actually it's the name I gave him." I laughed as I got my black ripped jeans and black 'nirvana' shirt "He seems hot Maya you should totally hook up with him." I fake gagged and rolled my eyes "How about never, I love you Madi I gotta go." I hung up and headed downstairs as the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" I went to the door and opened it to see Mr. jackass standing there. "Welcome to my house jack ass." He rolled his eyes "That my new name?" I nodded and smiled as I walked away "Papi, Mama, Mateo is here!" He followed me into the kitchen where I sat down. "Hello Mateo, meet my wife Camila." They shook hands and sat down. "Mi amore, how was training today?" I swallowed my food and smiled "It was amazing mama, Mateo is a good fighter and I can feel myself getting better every day." She smiled and took a bite of her salad "That's amazing honey."

We talked and made conversation for hours, jack ass left and I went to my room to get ready for bed when my phone pinged.

'Hello angel' from unknown. I rolled my eyes knowing who it was.

'Hi jackass' 

'Again with that nickname, it's not very polite little girl.' from jack ass

'Who you calling a little girl?'

'You, who else angel?' from jackass

'Well I'm not a little girl :) I'll see you tomorrow goodnight jack ass'

'Goodnight, little girl ;)' from jack ass

OH MY GOD, tell me how does someone turn you on but make you so fucking angry at the same time? I did not want to see him tomorrow, he was making me feel things, feelings...I fake gagged. I hated feelings they went to relationships and relationships ended to breakups. I decided to stop worrying about it and go to sleep for the night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

this is the sequel to He's A Mafia Playboy I hope you all liked this chapter I'm excited to get to know these characters.

1131 words~


	2. Chapter Two

Tw for sexual assault

I woke up the next morning definitely feeling little. Which meant I couldn't train today. I told mama because she was the only one in the house who knew I was little. They both left and I played with my stuffies all day. They had a tea party together it made me laugh, thats when I heard a knock at the door so I waddled my way downstairs and opened it carefully. Mateo was standing in the doorway. "O-oh hewwo.." He smiled "Hello little girl, your dad asked me to come to keep an eye on the house. I bit my lip and nodded "otay...um..meh will be in da living rwoom." He nodded and stepped into the house as I walked into the living room and played with my stuffies down there. "Those your stuffies?" I nodded and giggled "Dis is lulu, and dis is Mr.penguin." He sat down with me and introduced himself to all my stuffies "Hello everyone, I'm Mateo." I giggled and smiled brightly "Are you a little girl angel?" I blushed and shook my head.

"Nu ima big girl!" He shushed me and looked at me sternly "Inside voices." I nodded and decided to crawl into his lap, he was confused at first but let me lay on him. He whispered "So precious.." I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist, it was weird though I didn't want him to be comforting he was. He gave me a sort of peace for some reason. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. I woke up cuddled in my bed with my stuffy Mr. penguin, I wasn't very little now so I decided to head downstairs "Hello?" My mama and Papi were in the living room with Mateo aka jack ass. "Hi, mi amore come to sit with us." I walked over to my mama and sat next to her. "Hi mama, what are ya'll talking about?" Mateo was looking at me and I glared at him remembering the events of this morning. I was embarrassed he saw my little side especially because I try my hardest to seem fierce and I'm vulnerable in that state.

"Maya?" I was pulled out of my thoughts once again. "Yes, mama?" She giggled "You okay? And I want you to show Mateo around." I groaned "Mamaaaa, I don't wanna." She gave me that mama glare that made me get up and gesture to have Mateo follow me. As soon as we were out of the view of my parents Mateo caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and made me turn around "So you are a little girl?" I rolled my eyes "Shut the fuck up jackass, I go into that state to mend childhood trauma." His face turned from playful to apologetic "I'm sorry that was 100% wrong of me." I nodded "It's fine I forgive you jack ass." He rolled his eyes and followed me around the house as I showed him around "Why am I showing you around?" He laughed "I'm staying here for a few months." My mouth dropped and I closed my door for a second to scream into my pillow and then opened my door again "I'm good now." He laughed again "It's not that bad angel, your dad suggested it because I don't have anywhere to stay right now." I nodded "Well, just don't bother me jack ass." He nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Oh my god, you don't understand how much he annoys me Madi!!" She laughed watching me pace my room "Dude I'm telling you, just fuck him to get rid of the tension." I rolled my eyes "Madi, I'll kill you one day." She smiled innocently "You love me." I smiled and nodded, I've always loved Madi she's been my best friend since kindergarten and we've never been in a fight. "Maya! Your aunt is here!" I groaned and told Madi bye before heading downstairs "Aunt Sophia!" I yelled before running into her arms to hug her "Hi Maya! Luka is getting our things from the car right now." He walked in as she said that. Just then jack ass came downstairs and Sophia whispered in my ear "Who's this?" Smirking at me. "Auntie! No!" She laughed as he came towards the group "How come I wasn't invited to the family reunion?" He fake pouted making me giggle. What the fuck?! I GIGGLED! Oh my god, he was making me giggle this was no good sign. "I'm going to go call Madi to see if she wants to go out with some of the boys." It was like Mateo's ears perked up when I said boys "Oh I'll come too." I groaned but mama looked at me again "Okay! Fine!" I ran upstairs to call Madi.

I was getting ready to go out with Madi and the boys including, Jasper, Nolan, Jacob, and Tyler. I was going to fuck shit up tonight and I was ready to do so. I decided to wear a deep v-neck white silk dress Aunt Sophia had bought for me for my birthday. It was beautiful, I also decided to curl my hair but keep it down letting it hit my shoulders. "Hurry up!" Madi screamed from the bottom of the stairs "I'm coming, hold your horse's women." I walked downstairs to Mateo and Madi standing next to each other, both of their mouths dropped when I came downstairs "Ya'll let go stop drooling." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door into the limo. They came in shortly after I and Madi poked me "You look fucking beautiful." Mateo cleared his throat "I-um can't help but agree Maya." He winked and I blushed. No! NU-UH! I smiled and looked away. He's making me blush it's getting worse.

We arrived at the club after picking up the boys and I went straight to the bar. I was getting drunk tonight, Tyler came up behind me "Hey pretty lady." I laughed "Sup Tyler?" He hugged me and smiled "Nothing much, you look so beautiful, Maya." I smiled, I felt like a model in this dress "Thank you Tyler." He bought my favorite drink for me and gave it to me, I didn't suspect anything so I drank it before going over the dance floor and started dancing with Tyler as the song "34+35" came on. I was grinding against Tyler and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mateo gripping his cup and glaring at me, It made me laugh slightly. Until I started feeling dizzy and I almost fell over. "I got you, you're okay." I groaned and tried to push away from him but he was stronger than me "L-let go of me T-Tyler.." He laughed as he dragged me to an alley "Not a chance, I'm going to get what I've been waiting for." He pinned me against the wall as I struggled to try to get away from him "P-please stop Tyler." He laughed again as he tried to get my dress off. Just then Mateo came around the corner and I started to scream "Help! P-please help!" Mateo came running and pushed Tyler off of me making me fall on the ground.

"You fucking rapist! keep your nasty ass hands off of her!" He kicked him and punched him repeatedly until I yelled out in pain from falling on the ground "Fuck, are you okay angel?" I was crying and shaking on the ground "N-no, I want to go home now." He picked me up and carried me to the front a car already being there. "In you go angel." He put me in the car on his lap and I laid on his chest as I cried. "T-this is all my fault." He put and finger under my chin and made me look at him "Don't eve say that Maya, this was not your fault." I nodded and laid back on his chest and cried until I fell asleep on his chest. "Angel wake up." I shook my head not wanting to move from his comfort. "Maya. Now." I whined and got up and he carried me to my room letting me get changed. "C-can you stay with me for the night?" he smiled and nodded. I laid down and he laid down next to me cuddling me close to his chest as I clenched his shirt falling back asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I really felt this chapter and took my time with it, their first real emotional connection. I hope you all liked it.

Vote, Comment~1454 words


	3. Chapter Three

I woke up to an empty bed. Mateo must've gotten up in the middle of the night, I was little today because yesterday I couldn't face the sadness of yesterday. Mama and Papi were out on a date, and I decided to take my stuffy and blankie to the living room where da-Mateo was. I walked my way over there and sat on the couch next to him "Gwood Morning." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair "Good morning Maya." I sniffled as tears fell from my eyes slowly and he looked concerned "Hun, are you okay?" I shook my head not wanting to talk and he understood as he pulled me close to his chest. "Shhh it's okay I'm here just let it out, Maya." I clenched his shirt in my hand and my Aunt Sophia walked in the door "Oh my god is she okay?" He looked at her and shook his head "I don't think she's gonna let go of me right now." My aunt nodded and sat next to me and rubbed my back. "What happened?" He sighed before answering "Tyler, one of the guys we went out with tried to um- rape her." Sophia sighed and dialed a phone number before walking away. "It's okay angel, just breathe I'm here for you always." I nodded not being able to form words.

After a while, I kind of slipped out of little space but I would still not let go of Mateo, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't it was like he was my safe space. He didn't mind though we just sat on the couch for the majority of the day until my mama and Papi came home. "Mi amore!" They both came over to us but I just buried myself closer to Mateo "Babygirl, we heard what happened...are you okay?" I just shook my head and Mateo whispered something to them and they nodded before heading upstairs. "Angel, you have to talk to someone at some point.." I shook my head and clenched his shirt "You know I love you wanting to be close to me but you have to get the bastard arrested." 

I pouted but nodded "But I want you to stay with me..I-I don't know why but you make me feel safe.." He smiled and kissed my head "Okay angel." He let me hold on to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as we walked up to my parent's room. "Mi amore..." My Papi turned around and saw Mateo holding me and smiled. Ugh, he smiled like that whenever I got close to a guy, why couldn't he be the dad that wants to keep his kid away from boys. "She's ready to talk but she doesn't want me to leave." They nodded as Mateo sat down and sat me down on his lap, he whispered in my ear "You got this angel, you're strong." It made me smile and blush "O-okay, so I and everyone went out last night and Tyler had come up to the bar and told me I looked beautiful." I felt Mateo's hands grip my waist when I said that giving me butterflies. "He bought me a drink and being stupid I took it from him and drank it, he then led me to the um- dance floor and he was dancing with me.." Tears started to form in my eyes and Mateo whispered in my ear again "You're stronger than him you can do this." I nodded and continued, "Um so... I started getting dizzy and he grabbed me and led me to an alleyway and started to touch me...until Mateo came and saved me." I burst out in tears and nuzzled my head on Mateo's chest. "Shhh, it's okay Maya." My mama spoke up "I am so proud of you Maya, you told us instead of keeping it in and let someone take care of you instead of falling into a depression." I nodded and told Mateo I wanted to lay down. He tucked me into bed and gave me a stuffie. "Sleep tight Maya." I was already sleeping when he said that.

I woke up a couple of hours later feeling better. I decided to take a shower and get dressed. "Mama? Papi?" I walked downstairs to see Mateo in the kitchen. "They went out looking for a lawyer angel." I rolled my eyes "Of course you're the only one here." He laughed and turned around "What happened to the sweet girl from earlier?" I sat down at the table and looked at him "She went bye-bye." He rolled his eyes this time and sat down next to me "For real though, how are you doing Maya?" I shrugged and looked away but he made me look at him by grabbing my chin "Maya talk to me." I sighed and looked at him, "I just feel blah Mateo.."He nodded and kissed my forehead "Maya?" I furrowed my eyebrows "Yes?" He looked flustered but he sighed again "Can I take you on a date, Maya?" I felt like my lungs stopped working and I started breathing heavily "I- um...y-yeah..sure." He smiled and kissed me. YEAH! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was a very passionate kiss, we fought for dominance and he won before I pulled away. "Jesus...That was um.." He laughed at my flusteredness, "You're cute." I glared at him as he walked away and I yelled "I am not cute!" I could hear him laugh again from upstairs "Whatever helps you sleep at night!" I rolled my eyes, he was going to be the death of me.

I was so fucking scared, I didn't want to fall for Mateo. It hurt whenever I fell in love so I couldn't fall in love anymore I'm risking a part of me every time I do. But he seemed so genuine and seemed like he liked me but, other guys have been that way too and I've ended up getting hurt. I know I'm 'jaded' or whatever but liking someone let alone loving them was a huge commitment for my heart. I decided to call Madi to get advice "Madi...Mateo asked me on a date and I said yes." She screamed so loud I'm sure Mateo could've heard from the other side of the house. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" I looked at her like she was insane "Lady, #1 chill. #2 I don't know if I like him this is a friendly date." I said confidently, Sophia laughed for at least 3 minutes straight "Bitch! There is no such thing as a friendly date." I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever I got to go." We said our goodbyes and I went downstairs to the living room. I decided to watch criminal minds because my mom got me addicted somehow. Mateo came down the stairs and I said Hi with a smile, he came over and sat next to me "Hey angel, why aren't you ready?" I looked at him confused then I realized "Oh shit! I- Nevermind hold on!" I could hear him laugh as I ran up the stairs to get ready but then ran back downstairs "Where are we going?" He told me the beach because we were in L.A. and it was hot as fuck here. 

I ran back upstairs and got ready. I decided to wear a black pineapple shirt and tied it in the front I put it over a yellow bathing suit and decided to wear some denim shorts over the bottoms. I put my hair in a bun and put on a yellow headband. I headed downstairs and Mateo saw me, "Angel you look beautiful like always." I blushed and brushed it off by rolling my eyes "Thanks jackass." He laughed and led me to the car.

"Let's go miss.meanie." I gasped "I am not mean!" He laughed and got out of the car and I got out after him "Mhmm sure you aren't." I rolled my eyes and ran going to claim our spot. I slid off my shorts just as Mateo was walking over "Hmph." He hummed staring at my ass "Like what you see pervert?" He blushed and I laughed as I took off my shirt and ran into the lake. "Holy shit it's cold!" He laughed and stared at me for a minute "Mateo?" He looked like he was knocked out of his thoughts "Get in jackass!" He took his shirt off and jumped in splashing me "Oh my god I'm going to kill you!" He laughed again.

Mateo's POV (the moment he was staring)

She's so beautiful...Her laugh, her personality, her little side, the way she called me jack ass or cuddled me. All of it was beautiful I mean yeah she has a nice body but her personality makes me like her so much fucking more, I never know what to expect and I love it. She'll be my angel one day hopefully.

Maya's POV 

We played in the sun for hours and hours. We were eating ice cream now and I must've gotten some on my nose so he licked my nose making me giggle. "I couldn't resist myself." I laughed awkwardly and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach "C-can we um go?" He seemed confused but he nodded. When we got back I started crying, "Oh my god Maya what's wrong talk to me." Out of nowhere this big burst of anger came through me "Mateo just stop! You don't know me, you barely know me, and you're acting like your my best fucking friend but I'm scared! I'm scared okay? I'm scared t-to like you because that means opening up and I hate opening up a-and I don't want you to leave me like everyone does! Because everyone does!" I was shaking and hyperventilating at that point so he held me close. "Maya, I need you to breathe i'm not asking you marry me or be open me or even be my girlfriend right now. Angel you take all the time you need, I'll be here." I nodded but pushed away from him I could feel how upset it made him but I just ran to my room. I need to fuck someone. Right now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Trouble in paradiseeee!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Vote, Comment~1757 words


	4. Chapter Four

I called up Jacob because he was always down for a one-night stand and for some reason I wanted to piss off Mateo. About an hour later I heard someone knocking on the door and I ran to get it before Mateo did but I was too later. "Who are you?" Jacob laughed and stepped in "I'm Jacob, I'm here to see Maya." Straight face Maya, straight face "C'mon sweetheart." I smirked and he took me upstairs and I turned back to see Mateo fuming. I could care less right now though. "Get on the fucking bed slut." I blushed and stripped slowly teasing him until he grabbed me by my throat and I gasped "Did I make someone angry?" He growled in my ear and slowly started nipping at my neck making me whine. "Aww, a needy little puppy," I whined more and squirmed until he threw me on the bed and pinned my arms against the bed rest. "Don't fucking move." I nodded as he kissed his way down my body and I moaned softly when he made his way to my soaked core. "P-please..." He giggled making me shiver "Please what?" I was breathing heavily trying to speak "Please eat my pussy!" He laughed as he dragged his tongue softly up and down making me whimper and gasp until he plunged his tongue deep inside me "Ah fuck!" I screamed out being sensitive already.

"That's right let me hear your screams sweetheart." I moaned and whimpered more as he played with and pinched my clit. "Is the slut ready for my cock?" I moaned out a response not being able to talk. He lined himself up with me and thrust inside me as hard as he could "Shit! Daddy more please!" He giggled as he choked me and put his head in the crook of my neck as he stroked into me harder. "You fucking love this don't you?" I screamed again not being able to talk "Oh my god please daddy!" He grunted into my neck as he pounded into me "I'm gonna cum! Please!" He laughed and continued pounding me as hard as he could. "Cum baby, cum on my cock." His words sent me over the edge making me arch my back and cum all over his cock, a few more thrusts and he spilled his cum inside me. "Thanks, Jacob," I said catching my breath. "Anytime." He winked and got ready and left. "Did he come inside you?" Mateo came up behind me and I laughed "He did, got a problem?" He glared at me and walked away before saying anything.

It had been hours since Mateo had spoken to me when he knocked on my door. "Come in." He walked in and sat down, "I don't think you know how pissed I am with you." I bit my tongue and listened to him talk. "Letting some fuck boy come inside you? Yeah, real responsible Maya." I looked up at him "I-I'm sorry Mateo." He chuckled deeply "No, you're not, because you did it to piss me off!" I winced and tried not to cry "And I know I can't tell you what to do but it hurt Maya, it hurt to go on a date with you today just for you to come home and fuck another guy!" I started sobbing "I'm sorry M-Mateo, I am." He sighed and came over to me to hug me "It's okay, but you need to be careful not for my sake but for yours." I nodded and cuddled him more "I-I just felt upset and needed a way to blow off steam." He kissed my forehead "Just ask me, next time sweetheart, you weren't moaning or screaming enough I could make you scream more." My spine shivered straight to my core "O-okay.." He made me look at him. "Also I want to ask you something.." I looked at him and nodded, "Would you want to be my little? We wouldn't have to date or anything, it'd be strictly dom and sub." I blushed at the thought of Mateo being my daddy. "I'd love to Mateo, but we ought to get some rest because we have training tomorrow." He smiled and nodded before muttering 'goodnight' and closed my door. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up the next day to a knock on my door. "Come in!" I sat up and yawned as Mateo came in "Hello angel." I smiled and got put to hug him "Goodmorning, now pick me up." He laughed and made me look at him "Ask nicely little one." I blushed "P-please pick me up." He smiled, kissed my head, and picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around him and my arms around his neck. "EYEEE MATIES! DOWNSTAIRS!" He laughed and walked me downstairs "Yes captain." I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder, "Hello Mrs. Reyes." My mama turned around and she smiled "Please call me Camila dear." He nodded and sat us at the kitchen table. "Mateo...?" He looked down at me "Yes little love?" I blushed harder, Jesus this man scares me. "Um-I-Can we go cuddle on the couch...?" He giggled and kissed my head before walking to the couch and laying me down on top of him. "There you go angel." I giggled and wrapped my hands around him. "Tank chu!" He giggled and laid his head on mine "Anytime."

We laid there for a little before I fell asleep in his arms, when I woke I heard him singing "Even when the sky comes falling, even when the sun don't shine. I got faith in you and I, so put your pretty little hand in mine." He had his head on mine and he kissed my forehead. I giggled and looked at him "You sing beautifully." He blushed and kissed my forehead again, "I meant that Maya." I bit my lip and laid my head on his shoulder. "I know you did Mateo...." I sighed slightly and he ran his fingers through my hair "Breathe. Your okay." I nodded and kissed his neck and smiled. "Mateo." He looked at me "Yes little one?" I took a deep breath and looked at him "I-I, um I like you a lot...and um I don't know how to express that or how to deal with these feelings and it hurts so bad and I don't know what to do it about it." I was crying at this point, I just told him all my feelings and it was hard for me to do. He made me look at him "You do not have to make any decisions right now. You have all the time in the world to think about this, I'll wait for you forever. I pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky around mine and kissed my pinky. 'I don't break pinky promises angel." I giggled and nodded "Or I'll break your pinky." I smiled mischievously and he glared at me making me blush insanely. "Break my pinky I break your fucking back, by blowing it out." He whispered in my ear and I shifted slightly in his lap. "Is someone a little riled up?" I shook my head and hid my face and he moved my hands "Don't be shy princess." He slid his hand up my thigh and I shifted more, holy shit.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
well than😃, getting two dicks in one day. Maya be wilding🤺  
Vote, Comment~1259 words.


	5. Chapter Five

"Don't be shy princess." I whined and grinder myself a little more on his thigh "I-um..hmph~" He giggled and grabbed my chin making me look at him, "Use your words baby girl, what do you need?" I looked over to the kitchen to make sure my mom wasn't there anymore and whined a little more "To-Touch me daddy..please." He kissed me down my neck leaving love bites that were sure to show up later.  
"Touch you where princess?" I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning, he knew what I want. "Touch my pussy daddy. Please." He kissed me softly, "Since you asked so nicely." He started trailing his hand up my thigh under the huge hoodie I was wearing. He then started rubbing his two fingers over my clothed cunt.   
"S-stop teasing me." He laughed "You don't tell me what to do little girl, be patient." I bucked my hips into his to try and get friction but it wasn't doing anything.  
"Fuck! Please touch my cunt daddy!" He slid his hands into my shorts feeling that I wasn't wearing underwear "Oooo. No underwear?" I whined as he took his index finger and his middle finger and slowly dragged them over my bud, still teasing me. "Oh my god! Your a godamn tease." He laughed and slid off my shorts before laying me down on the couch.

He laid in between my legs and I started to get self conscious so I closed my legs but he just pried them back open. "Don't hide such a pretty cunt from your daddy." Flooded. That was probably the hottest thing ever, then without warning he plunged two fingers inside me making me arch my back. "So responsive.." I rolled my eyes and hit my lip "Well yo basically impaled me without warning so." He grabbed my throat and made me look at him "Wanna say that again?" I shook my head and he smirked as he started moving his fingers in and out of me roughly making me cry out.  
"Oh there it is." He said referring to my g-spot, I squirmed and bucked my hips before he grabbed them and forced me back down "Stop fucking moving princess." He moved his fingers faster and i clenched around him making him growl lowly.   
"Fuck princess, clenching around my fingers." I whined and moaned getting closer to my climax. "I-I'm gonna come." He made me look at him and smirked "Come for me sweetheart." Thats sent me over the edge and I came letting my back arch.   
"Just like that baby, fuck you look so pretty when you come all over my fingers." I panted as he stood up and walked upstairs. This motherfucker. I thought he left me until he came back downstairs with a rag, some of my stuffies and one of his hoodies. "Im going to clean you up little one." I nodded and he cleaned me up before putting my shorts on and giving me my stuffies and his hoodie, "Tank chu!" He giggled and sat me back in his lap "Your welcome little love."   
(The next day)   
Yesterday was a- interesting day to say the least but me and Mateo were back to training today. I had been fighting with some of the guy teammates and laughing with them and I could feel his eyes in my fucking skull. This boy was staring me down and I decided to be a brat. 

"Yo, Aaron." He came over to me and asked what was up. Me and Aaron had been close for a couple of years and I don't kiss and tell but we've kissed a couple of times, I whispered in his ear "Kiss me." He seemed confused but I told him to do it anyways. So he grabbed my chin and kissed me softly and I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard the gym door slam and I pulled away from Aaron smirking and he whispered in my ear "Your a brat." I rolled my eyes and punched him slightly "Love you too Aaron." I left the gym and looked around for Mateo until I was slammed against the wall 

"You think that was fucking funny?" I smiled and he gripped my throat, "Stop fucking smiling slut, you need to be punished prepare for tonight." I nodded and he left, I decided I didn't want to go back to the gym and so I got dressed and went upstairs. 

As soon as I stepped into Papi's office he laughed "what'd you do now?" I acted offended as I sat down across from him, "Whatever do you mean papa, can't I just come see my father on this lovely Thursday?" He rolled his eyes and looked up at me. "You are your mothers daughter." I laughed and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "P-papi..?" He hummed out a 'what?'. "J-Jessica, the girl that tried to kill mami..she has a son." He nodded his head already knowing that. "No. You don't get it, her son is fucking Tyler." 

"The Tyler that tried to rape me." He looked like he was about to fucking explode and before I could say anything he stormed out of the office. "Shit." I chased after him and found him with uncle Luka and uncle Spencer. "Fucking find this motherfucker, the police aren't doing shit and it just became more personal than before. I want him alive when you find him, I'll deal with him myself." I was having a panic attack so I decided to go for a walk outside to the coffee shop down at main. 

I almost made it there when I felt someone behind me but I thought nothing of it and just kept walking. I turned down a sidewalk to an alleyway so I could see who this fucking person was they had been following me for at least 5 minutes.  
"Hello Maya." Was all I heard before being shot and then everything went dark.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
shit about to get real. 🏃♂️  
Don't hate me for the cliffhanger 😋  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter   
Vote, Comment~1036 words


	6. Chapter Six

TW: kidnapping;rape;blood;violence   
I woke up in a dark ass room bound in the air by chains holding me up. Fuck my shoulder hurt. Where was I? "Finally, your awake." Fucking Tyler. He shot me. "You've been asleep for almost two days I was getting worried you were dead." He laughed but I didn't. Two days? How has no one found me yet?   
"Shush your thoughts, it's time to get to business. As you know I'm little Jessica's son from about 20 years ago? Ahh yes you know this already..good. As I was saying I'm here to take revenge for your fucking father killing my mother." 

I laughed and stared at him. "Your mother tried to kill mine! You fucking psychopath!" He rolled his eyes and looked at me "Your father should've been my father but your whore of a mother ruined it for my mom!" He slapped me and made me look at him, tears threatened to leave my eyes but I wouldn't let him know I was scared. "What a perfect body you have." He ran his fingers all over my body and I wanted to puke. He was going to rape me if my dad or Mateo didn't get here.

Mateo's P.o.V  
"Fuck!" We couldn't find her. Wherever she was being held wasn't owned by Jessica or Tyler. We searched every one of their properties and we couldn't find her. "We'll find her I promise Mateo. Ace was trying to assure me but it wasn't working. "And if we don't she'll be raped beaten, hell she may be fucking dead by time we find her!" He sighed and looked at me, "Son go rest, to be able to find my daughter we need to have clear minds." I nodded and went up to my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door I broke down. 

I had never felt this way about anybody but if she died I would too. There's no fucking way I would be able to go on without her. She was so perfect in every way. If- no when she comes out of this alive I will tell her how much I love her. Only a few months and we've grown so close.

Maya's P.o.V  
"Fuck that pussy is amazing." I laid on some beat down mattress crying. I couldn't breathe I felt like I was going to pass out. He raped me. His filthy hands were all over me. "Aw baby don't cry it's over." I started coughing til I puked everywhere from crying. "Fuck, you dumb bitch." He left the room leaving me in my own tears. I wanted to die. Anything would be better than this, please find me you guys. 

(2 days later; don't hate me🏃♂️)

I hadn't taken birth control in four days and he raped me more times than I could count. "Just fucking kill me already!" I couldn't do this anymore, I was ready to be killed. My shoulder had been bleeding for 4 days and I felt myself getting weaker. "I can't do that sweetheart, I'll kill you when I'm ready. Not a minute before."   
I cried out as he walked away before I passed out again. I wish this was over.

Mateo's P.o.V   
We found her. We were heading to this abandoned house that wasn't in either of their names but her grandparents name. We're coming angel, please hang in there.   
(1 hour later)  
"I'm going in right now." Ace nodded giving me the go ahead but sending me in with 5 different men, Tyler was dangerous. That's when I heard the screams of my angel. I was going to murder him. "Shut the fuck up bitch, you know you like this." I almost ran in there to kill him but two of the guys held me back and I nodded.   
We went in slowly and quietly and then I saw her laying there, she was bleeding her hair was matted and her clothes; what was left of them were ripped. I shot him, right there. He fell on her and she cried out more and I ran over to push him off of her. "Ma-Mateo..you came." I almost started crying and nodded, "I'm here angel." I started to untie her ankles and arms and she fell into my arms. "I can't walk..." I shushed her quietly not wanting her to waste her energy on talking. 

I carried out of the house bridal style and Ace ran over to me with tears in his eyes "Mi Amor..." She smiled weakly and I put her in one of the cars. I had Ace drive so I could sit in the back with her.

Maya's P.o.V   
I woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by security and Mateo. "M-Mateo.." He smiled and came over to me, "Angel, your going to be okay i promise." I started crying as my mind was filled with the things that happened to me in the past 4 days. "No! G-Get away from me Tyler!" He just looked at me hurt but the doctors pulled him to the hallway and I sat in the bed shaking. 

Mateo's P.o.V  
The doctor said she was suffering from ptsd and didn't recognize me fully. I wanted to breakdown right there. My angel didn't recognize me. That's when I heard her voice "Mateo..come back I'm sorry." Her sweet soft voice. She looked at me with tears in her eyes "I-I thought you were Tyler I'm sorry." I looked at her and ran my fingers through her hair "Do not apologize to me love. You didn't do anything wrong." She nodded and made me lay with her on the small hospital bed.

Maya's P.o.V  
I fell back asleep on his chest not ever wanting to let go. I don't know if I was ever going to be the same but him being here made everything better. The doctor came in about 20 or 30 minutes later with a apologetic look on her face. "We did a rape kit and um..a couple more tests, there's no drugs in your system but we did do a pregnancy test and it came back positive. My face dropped and I stopped breathing. Mateo held me and I cried into his chest. I was pregnant with Tyler's fucking child. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
well than- 🤓  
This chapter is very serious and has so strong topics. One of the hardest ones to write  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
Vote,Comment~1089 words


End file.
